


Gallavich fic ideas

by WinchesterKnowsBetter97



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterKnowsBetter97/pseuds/WinchesterKnowsBetter97
Summary: I'm certainly not a writer. But I have a lot of ideas for fics from this wonderful couple and I'd love someone to write itSo I thought I'd put them here, and if anyone's interested, thank you.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️Most of them will be focused on Mickey, because let's be honest, he deserves to be loved.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**I.**

_I asked for this before and someone actually wrote it, and I loved it. Anyway I thought I'd leave it here in case anyone is encouraged to do their version._

What if Mickey had a partner in Mexico... maybe mickey wasn't well emotionally and the guy he's with hits him. I mean, I've always thought that Mick has a very low self-esteem, and The fact that Ian left him (again) makes him feel so bad that he doesn't defend himself, he thinks he deserves it.

My idea is that Ian doesn't know anything about this, but when he hits Micky in the alibi Micky instead of defending himself, he just protects himself, he has a flashback. They have a conversation, Ian finds out and they solve things in a healthy way. Maybe Ian will be angry about what happened to Mick and comfort him.

Protective Ian - Hurt Mickey


	2. Chapter 2

II. 

Terry stabs Mickey. 

Maybe he and Ian had another fight and Mickey left the house angry, he meets Terry, they start insulting himself as usual, Mickey is more aggressive than usual for the fight with Ian and Terry loses his temper and because he stabs him and escapes

Mickey bleeding into the street, scared, a random person calls an ambulance, and they call Ian, and blah blah. I don't know. XD happy ending always. 


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Ian's been pretty busy with his job and dating his friends from time to time, mickey feels sloppy, but he's not going to admit this. 

What if Mickey dated someone in Mexico, Ian doesn't know about this, but finds out when this guy comes to the Southside looking for Mickey, what if this guy is trying to get Mickey back, what if Ian realizes this is happening when he sees them eating in the same restaurant as him and his group of friends. It's time for him to show Mickey how important is in his life.

_I know this is mixed up, but I hope you understand the idea haha_

Jealous Ian. 


End file.
